Destron Kuronikuru OVA Collection (ON HIATUS)
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: This is just exclusive extras that are in Destron Kuronikuru and are a separate story for all my new fans. The OVAs are mashed in the chapters on DeviantArt. Go there to read them in between the chapters if you'd like. It doesn't matter : .


**Decepticon Chronicles OVA I -A Call for A Future part A: Erased Mind**

**A/N: This was made for my exclusive new fans. This is jammed in between the chapters on DeviantArt. This is just separate story collection here. If you want to read these in order given to the chapters, go to my DeviantArt page to read there.**

Megatron's master plan worked perfectly at the essence of time. He framed the Autobots into enemies, and sent them into deep space. He then set the collision course from "Cybertron" to "The Sun."

His "partner" in crime, Shawn Berger, has only been working for glory against the Decepticons and take the Autobots down for their heroism. They saw all that has been done, and the Autobots have been destroyed... or so it seems.

The Decepticons seemed like the heroes, and Kaliedo, her sisters, Chip, Spike, and Sparkplug didn't like ANY of it. As they were watching the parade for "Decepticon Day," they get disappointed or disgusted by the Decepticons evil actions.

"This stinks," Sparkplug complained.

"I know what you mean," Chip agreed. And there was no turning back on how the Autobots were framed, and needed a way to bring them back here.

"Oh! I say we slaughter the Decepticons here and now! Since we are the Autobots left around here," Romoko shouted in protest. Momoko shut her mouth, just in case anyone heard.

"Shh! You want the whole crowd to hear your stupid ranting?"

Romoko didn't care. She just wanted to tear the Decepticons apart, and bring her fellow friends back here. Where they belong at this point.

But there was no way to bring them back at all... And Megatron has other plans. Once the press conference would take place, he would confess his plans, and suck all the Earth reserves dry.

...

At the conference room, The ultimate plan was finally taking place and the press conference was about to start.

"Are you sure this 'Plan' of yours will work? I mean, this is the first time we actually WON," Starscream boasted to his leader. Megatron looked back at him and scowled.

"Of course it will work, you son of a bitch. Just follow my plans and do what I say."

"Of course, 'mighty' leader," Starscream said sarcastically. Megatron saw Kaliedo along with Romoko, Spike, Sparkplug and Momoko coming in the room. As he saw the blonde with the horns, he was moved and mesmerized by her shiny golden hair. He can't help but remember that girl. But he's never fallen in love before. But in his childhood, he has remembered that girl ever so clearly. Ever since he met her so very long ago.

-C... could it be...? Have I finally found her at last? I have lived through so much pain to find her... and I finally have...- The warlord thought sentimentally. He stared at her for a moment. Oh how much she'd grown the last time he saw her. She still has the horns on her head, so he was sure it was her. He couldn't wait to talk to her again when he had the chance.

"Yoo hoo! Megatron! Cybertron, to Megatron," Starscream called and waved his hand in front of his leader.

"Are you alright? You look... flushed."

"I'm fine, Starscream. Just leave me alone," Megatron said angrily. Starscream had a secret of his own. But he shouldn't give it away just yet...

The conference started and ended very quickly. Of course Berger was there as well. All the audience called him a "traitor" or "fraud," after Megatron announced Berger's help. Of course the army guards tried to stop him, but Megatron stopped them first.

"Is anyone brave? Or 'stupid' enough to oppose us," Megatron convicted. There was silence. But then, a familiar voice interrupted the whole plan. 

There was silence. He felt stronger against the stronger ones over the abused. He felt the purpose still needed to be done until the day he died.

Once Kaliedo saw him, she gave a disgusted look on her face as if she hated him. Megatron didn't understand why she was looking at him that way. He remembers her as this little playful child he once met. Why is she looking at him like he should be afraid of her?

He trailed off for a second and walked to Kaliedo the others. He was so confused as to why it looks like she hates his guts when they were best of friends before. What made her so mad to break off their friendship? Whatever the case was, he had to find out.

"Kaliedo," he started off with as he knelt to her level, "you remember me, don't you? We were best of friends when we met. But you look at me in disgust. Why are you upset?" He asked calmly. Hoping to get an answer from her.

Kaliedo was just SHOCKED! They MET when they were KIDS? Why doesn't she remember any of it? She looked up to Romoko, her eldest. Hoping she can help her with her situation.

"I'm sorry Imouto... I don't know either..." She said in a quivery voice. Sounding like she was denying something.

The Decepticons have never seen Megatron like this to a human. It was puzzling to them. They really thought he hated humans. But to him, Kaliedo was an exception.

He tried placing a hand on her cheek, but before he could touch her, she swatted his hand off like a fly, "Don't you get it? You try to keep on killing Prime, and now you did it! Are you satisfied? I HATE YOU MEGATRON! I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

Megatron never thought that Kaliedo would ever say that about him. He knows he killed Prime and the Autobots. Or so he thought he did. She just never seen her hate him before. Never knowing why this was happening.

-This is interesting-, the young, naive Seeker thought. Thinking that what happened next, never really saw it coming.

Kaliedo continued to look at Megatron with her disgusted look on her face, but tears stung her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. She never loved Megatron and never will. Ever since he has been trying to destroy her beloved Optimus Prime, she always hated him. Had she? She doesn't remember anything passed Megatron trying to kill Optimus Prime all those other times.

Megatron pointed to Romoko once he saw her, "You... you're the one who drove me off when I tried reuniting with Kaliedo..." He snarled angrily under his breath.

Romoko gasped, "You were that boy? SERIOUSLY? No WONDER you looked familiar!" Romoko nearly knocked her socks off knowing that Megatron was that 16 stellar cycle old boy she drove off at Kaliedo's 12th birthday party.

"You tried to hurt her! I was only trying to PROTECT my sister!"

Megatron knew that wasn't the case, "THAT'S BULLSHIT! She was happy seeing me and you should have known that!" He turned to Kaliedo, "Right Kaliedo? You remember me seeing you again three and a half years after we met... right?" He said with a hopeful smile.

Kaliedo was in disbelief and kind of confused. She doesn't remember meeting Megatron when they were younger. Whatsoever. She looked at Megatron like he was insane, and turned to Romoko with a really confused and frustrated look on her face, "What's he talking about? I don't remember seeing him when I was a kid... I had no friends back then..."

"I know, Imouto..." She hugged her.

Megatron was now in disbelief! He knows that kind of behavior Kaliedo is portraying. Like she has... Amnesia... He was angry at Romoko more than ever since he now knows what she did, "You ERASED her memory? What the fuck is your problem with Kaliedo being my friend anyway?"

"No reason! I just thought... oh I don't know... THAT YOU'D KILL HER!"

Megatron's spark felt like it was going to explode very harshly... He KNOWS he would NEVER harm Kaliedo... Ever...

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! NEVER! JUST LEAVE THAT ALONE! LEAVE _ME_ ALONE!"

Obviously this was too much for Megatron to handle.

Starscream watched for a while and thought that Megatron had feelings for the human. He had held in his jealousy, but couldn't hold it any longer; And soon it got the better of him, "I thought you'd never care for a SINGLE human, Megatron! I thought you wouldn't give a fuck about them and pay attention to ME!"

There was a pause. All the Decepticons looked at him, and Starscream was pretty obvious for the character of a homo-sexual. But no one ever would have guessed that he would be interested in Megatron. Especially since Megatron was a sex addict.

"You're kidding... You're kidding right?" Megatron said with disgust. Thinking

Starscream covered his mouth and his dark cheeks flushed a light pink. Now everyone knew he was in love with Megatron. Of course sometimes he wanted to shout it out, but most of the time; he wanted to keep it a secret. Because of what the other Decepticons might think.

But the secret was out anyway, and he was being stared at.

"What," Starscream was so embarrassed, now he was being stared at by everybody he knew. Everyone knows about his conquest against Megatron to gain leadership for the Decepticons, but now they know his actual secret.

"You didn't tell us you loved Megatron in the first place," Thrust snickered. Starscream was just plain embarrassed. His cheeks were now hot pink with embarrassment. He just looked the other way. Pretending nothing ever happened.

"Well at least I'm not as abused as you are, Megatron..." Starscream shrugged.

Megatron felt guilt tripped of what Starscream just said. He was still going through abuse, and not one person knew. All the humans, Decepticons, and remaining Autobots just looked at each other and was wondering what abuse Megatron went through and is still going though. Of course, Megatron would never say a word. He wouldn't tell anyone if his life depended on it. The ones in the Asylum knew, but they didn't care. He feared that the same problem would happen again.

-It's true... He's not the only one that's abused. And not because it's from me... but abuse that's towards me that's STILL going on... I'll suffer it for the rest of my life, I fear...- He thought sadly...

Romoko and the others really didn't care for what happened to Megatron in the first place. All they wanted to know was why he framed the Autobots in the first place.

"Why did you frame us, anyway," Romoko shouted.

"Yeah, is it really that you hate us that much?" Momoko asked in protest.

"What about Optimus Prime! You killed him with the rest, you Bastard! LIKE I SAID! I HATE YOU!" Kaliedo cried. Not caring that she knew Megatron when they were kids or not.

Megatron was very guilty; he didn't know that killing Optimus Prime would make her upset. He just stared at her, he didn't make any movements, and he didn't even smile of satisfaction. He just gaped.

"I must ask you one thing," Kaliedo said, "Are you happy that the Autobots are gone from here?"

Megatron looked puzzled, but he didn't move. He just looked at her with the serene face he had never shown before.

She moved up to him and yelled the question again to his face, "Well? Are you," she shouted. Her anger then turned to sadness. On instinct, she knelt down with Megatron and leaned against his chest.

-Why did I just do that...? I hate Megatron. I shouldn't be doing this... but yet... I feel that I should be near him...- she thought calmly.

Then she felt something she never felt before out of the Decepticon leader. His chest felt warm, and his spark was pulsating fast. She felt her cheeks turn a slight pink. But her tears continued to stream down her face.

-I bet he doesn't care, and he probably just won't listen to me,- she thought sadly. But she suddenly came back to reality when Megatron did something he'd never done before: he wrapped his arms around her. Megatron's cheeks turned pinkish red, and stroked her hair.

-I wish I could tell you how I feel about you, but it's too dangerous to be together at this moment,- he thought to himself.

It was true. He was in love with her; And he gave his answer to her question, "Of course I'm not…"

Kaliedo's sisters Momoko and Romoko just looked at Megatron holding their youngest sister. Blossom was grossed out, because she knows that Megatron now loves Kaliedo. Romoko, on the other hand, was jealous. She knows that Megatron was sexy, but she didn't know he had another side of him.

"I'm sorry… please forgive me…" he whispered. Her tears suddenly stopped, and felt like her heart was on fire. She started to feel better with the tyrant of the universe, and he started to undo her ponytail. Berger just looked at them and was just confused as to what was going on. Starscream just looked on as well, but he was full of anger and jealousy. He just wanted Kaliedo out of the way, and he'd be in Megatron's arms. Not her...

He finally exploded and facepalmed, "I don't believe this! Here I am, in love with the most horrible tyrant in the universe, and he's in love with that… that… human…" His gaze was full of anger and hatred. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm, and she started to whimper in fear.

"Stay away from him! Megatron is mine, you slutty bitch," He growled. Megatron was fed up. He took Starscream's grasp off her arm and held her close. He growled back, "Hurt her, and I will break your fucking neck!"

Starscream was stunned and stood there for a few seconds. Not saying a word. He just stood there and realized that he really loved Kaliedo. He would do anything to protect her.

He growled again, and blew up once more, "WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WHO WAS MOLESTED BY MY OWN MOTHER SINCE THREE, AND I WOULDN'T BE DOING HORRENDOUS ACTS TO FEMALE MECHS!"

Megatron gasped and Kaliedo didn't know all of this. But the Decepticon leader was shocked on how Starscream knew about some of his painful childhood. He hung his head in his depression, and tears crawled down his silver cheeks like they always have since his abuse started when very young. He let go of Kaliedo and stood back up.

Starscream just covered his mouth with his hands again. He didn't know he would hurt Megatron's feelings, or he would, but he would get angry and attack.

"I'm sorry, Megatron... I didn't know I hurt your feelings..." he seeker sympathetically said.

"Save your breath... You'll need it..." Megatron said under his heaved breath.

Megatron couldn't take anymore humiliation! He was just so furious and upset his vectors came out and cut Starscream's left arm off. Purple blood was flying everywhere, and he fell on his back crying in pain.

"SOMETHING CUT MY ARM OFF! HELP! IT HURTS!" He cried.

Megatron stopped and saw what he done. He was scared and it reminded him of something similar he had done in the past. Megatron erased everyone's memories of the even around him. Hoping he could go back to the beginning before start to enslave the human population.

...

Many minutes past and the whole Earth was enslaved to collect energy for him and his Decepticons. He also put Kaliedo, Romoko, Momoko, Chip, Sparkplug, and Spike to work on the generators. Megatron really couldn't deal with himself for making his childhood friend work on collecting energy. He paced back and forth to think. As to how to get Kaliedo to remember that they were best friends. Not enemies...

"Hey, look at Megatron," Chip pointed at him, "Why do you think he's doing that?"

"You got me… I don't know what the hell he's doing,"

"I don't care… He's an ugly, mass murderer who has an awful sense of mind… he doesn't deserve to live after what he done to my Hunnykins…"

Megatron looked their direction, and they gave him funny looks. And again, he couldn't keep his optics off Kaliedo. When she looked at him angrily, he turned away from her as quick as he could. This was very tough. Kaliedo was never anything he's ever seen. She was such an adorable little child, and now look at her. No matter how many names she calls him behind his back, he still thinks of her as this beautiful creature he once met a long time ago. But why couldn't he hate her like all those other femmes on Cybertron? Maybe not only because she was his childhood friend, but also because she was a human.

He thought of an idea; if he could find some way to trigger her memory back, then she'd forget about Prime, and they could find some way to be together again as friends. But since Megatron loves her, it's hard for him to cope.

"Soundwave," he called. His commissions officer came to him and saluted, "Yes, Mighty Megatron," he replied.

"Bring Kaliedo to me. I'd like to have a word with her," he said as he looked at Kaliedo with a smile. Kaliedo was just confused. How could someone like him like someone like her? But either way, she still hates him. But she felt this feeling down in her chest. Somehow in her heart, she knew him somewhere. But couldn't recall any memories.

Romoko and Momoko were just furious. Romoko tried to fight Soundwave so he won't take their little sister away from them. But with the stasis cuffs on her wrists, resistance was futile. Soundwave threw her across the room.

"Resistance: Futile. Megatron's Order: Received," he said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the mighty Decepticon warlord.

"Let go of me, you big waste of wires! Let me go," she cried. But it was no use. She was too weak against Megatron's commissions officer. Megatron continued to smile at her. But Kaliedo was not impressed.

"Good work, Soundwave. I'll talk to her alone, if you please," he said as he grabbed her arm and took her outside. It was cold outside, and Kaliedo already started to shiver. Megatron just looked at her helplessly.

-I didn't know that humans are sensitive to the cold- he thought vaguely. He wanted to do something to keep her warm, but there was nothing to cover her with. The only way to keep her warm was to wrap his arms around her. But if he did that, she would yell and tell him to back off. Which he's scared of even thinking that…

"Kaliedo," he said quiveringly, "I want to ask you something, so please don't get mad at me," he said as he continued. He was so scared of asking her. Not because he was nervous, but because he was scared of what she might say to him.

She didn't know this side of Megatron. But she still didn't care. Did she…? She was now confused on what to say, but she was scared of being Megatron's "bitch."

"So, what did you want to tell me," she asked. She was irritated. So she wanted to get on with this.

Of course he was scared of what she might say. He just needed someone to heal his scarred memories, someone to be there for him when he needed that person there for comfort; And most of all, that person to love him. Give him all the love he needs to heal all of his suffering. And for her to remember their childhood memories that she lost.

"I just want to ask… why don't you remember that we met when we were children…?" He asked. She didn't know what to say… She was confused. She didn't know that they met a very long time ago. Well since Megatron erased everyone's memory of the incident he and Starscream started, she wouldn't remember that he already told her. Since she thought that Megatron had no intention of harming her, she tried remembering as best she could. Even making faces to see if that would help.

"Well...? Can you remember anything...?"

Kaliedo sadly shook her head, "No, Megatron... I'm sorry... I don't remember anything..."

Inside Megatron's spark, it felt hurt and confused… all his life he had his feelings hurt and burst out in anger, but this takes the cake. His tears just want to flow out of his optics, and just already about to give up…

"Did we really meet when we were kids…?" she asked. A small tears escaped his shiny dark red left optic… Kaliedo then looked worried… she didn't want to, but her heart tells her that comforting him makes him feel better. She cupped her hands in his cheeks, and his tears just flowed like a waterfall. She felt guilty for saying that she didn't remember anything. And she wanted to make up for it. In her heart, she knows that she must have known him somewhere, but in her head, it's all still a blank.

He wrapped his arms around her and she blushed. This was the last moment he would ever have with her. He wished it was more loving, but she didn't love him. She wiped his tears, but he still felt hurt inside. So more tears streamed down his face. She now felt sorry for him…

Megatron let her go and stood there. He wiped his tears and had a stern look on his face, "Well… I'm putting you back to work then..." he said as he let out a hand to her. He walked her inside and put her back on her station… this was hard to take in. She didn't know that Megatron would cry, just by answering "no" so vaguley to his question. How would she know if he had feelings? He must have had SOME story of pain behind those optics of his, nod she needed to know.

Her sisters were happy that she was ok, and asked what Megatron had done to her. But she would keep this to herself. If she told her sisters and her friends that she cared for Megatron, and tried to remember that they were childhood friends, they would probably leave her for dead. Except Romoko perhaps. But no one felt as hurt as Megatron did, and she knows how he feels… somehow...

But someday, she will remember. She HAS to...

TO BE CONTINUED...

...

**A/N: Sorry I didn't give Berger much action in part. But most of you know that we don't like him -_-... Big jerk off can go fuck himself... Besides, this is supposed to focus on Megatron and Kaliedo anyway XD Hope ya'll liked it!**


End file.
